


Podarunek

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Oberon rozmawia z wychowankiem o jego przyszłości





	Podarunek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snylilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snylilith/gifts).



> Napisane na rundę free for all wymiany oddolnej na Mirriel, zainspirowane życzeniem snylilith: coś o dzieciństwie i młodości Króla Kruków - może być o tym, jak doszedł do władzy, ale może być też po prostu jakiś fluff z Krainy Elfów - wiem, że mało ona fluffiasta u Clarke, ale w końcu dzieci widzą świat trochę inaczej, nie?

     – Postanowiłem podarować ci królestwo w Faerie – rzekł Oberon.  
     Jego rozmówca, blady chrześcijański chłopiec o ładnej, poważnej twarzy i długich, czarnych włosach, spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
     – Nie rozumiem.  
     Oberon prychnął. Wychowanek często zaskakiwał go trafnymi uwagami na różne tematy, dlaczego teraz nie potrafił pojąć prostej wypowiedzi z sześciu wyrazów?  
     – Czego nie rozumiesz, chłopcze? Mówiłem ci kiedyś, że widziałem twoją przyszłość. Mimo że trafiłeś tu jako bezimienny niewolnik, będziesz nosić koronę w obcym kraju. Uznałem, że nadszedł czas, by pomóc twemu przeznaczeniu.  
     – Myślałem, że wszystkie krainy Faerie mają już królów… - chłopiec zająknął się, w jego oczach pojawił się błysk zrozumienia. – Chcesz, żebym któregoś zabił?  
     – Oczywiście. Jak inaczej miałbyś zasiąść na tronie? Zabicie poprzednika to typowy sposób zdobywania władzy nad elfami.  
     – Ale...  
     Chłopiec wydawał się tak zagubiony, że Oberon złagodniał. Jego wychowanek radził sobie z magią lepiej niż wszyscy chrześcijanie i wielu elfów, ale przecież miał dopiero czternaście lat. Ciągle jeszcze był dzieckiem, nigdy nie pozbawił nikogo życia.  
     – Nie obawiaj się. Wytłumaczę ci, jak masz tego dokonać, i dam wszystko, co będzie ci potrzebne.  
     – Nie boję się – żywo zaprzeczył chłopiec. – Po prostu się zdziwiłem. Wiedziałem, że nie wszyscy królowie w Faerie są twymi przyjaciółmi, ale nie sądziłem, że zechcesz któregoś usunąć, i to właśnie moimi rękami.  
     – Tego króla muszę usunąć, a twoje ręce są najwłaściwsze. Mój wróg nie spodziewa się, że chrześcijanin może sobie radzić z czarami tak, jak ty to robisz.  
     Chłopiec skinął głową, ale wciąż wydawał się nie do końca przekonany.  
     – Czym jeszcze się martwisz? – spytał Oberon.  
     – Nigdy nie sądziłem, że zasiądę na tronie gdzieś w Faerie. Myślałem, że zdobędę koronę w Anglii.  
     – W Anglii? Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? – zdziwił się elf. – Przecież tam właśnie się urodziłeś, a przepowiednia wyraźnie mówi o obcym kraju. Dlaczego miałoby chodzić o Anglię?  
     – Urodziłem się tam, ale nie znam tego kraju. Mogę go uznać za obcy. Poza tym królestwo w Anglii byłoby słuszną rekompensatą za to, co spotkało mój ród. Hubert de Cotentin pozbawił nas włości, a królowie normańscy nie ukarali krzywdzicieli mej rodziny. Urodziłem się w nędzy i straciłbym też życie, gdyby Daoine Sidhe nie zabrał mnie do Faerie. Anglia musi mi to wynagrodzić.  
     Oberon zacisnął zęby. Sam kazał dworzanom, by powtarzali chłopcu tę wersję wydarzeń. Chciał, by wychowanek go kochał i by postrzegał Elfi Zastęp jak swych dobroczyńców, nie porywaczy, którymi w istocie byli. Nie spodziewał się, że chłopiec zacznie w konsekwencji marzyć o królestwie w Anglii, a panowanie w Faerie nie będzie go nęcić. Z drugiej strony jednak…  
     – Wszystko ma swój czas – powiedział enigmatycznie elfi król. – A bohater musi najpierw pomyślnie przejść wszystkie próby.  
     Chłopiec natychmiast się rozpromienił.  
     – Dziękuję. Przekonasz się, że słusznie darzyłeś mnie życzliwością. Nie zawiodę cię, panie.  
     Oberon znów złagodniał. Może to i dobry pomysł, by jego wychowanek panował w Anglii, w chrześcijańskim królestwie. Elfy zawsze potrzebowały ludzi.  
     – Musisz się przygotować do zadania, które cię czeka. Kraina, którą chcę ci podarować, jest zmęczona i potrzebuje młodego króla, który tchnie w nią nowe życie. Sądzę, że przyjmie cię życzliwie.


End file.
